1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually propelled vehicles and more particularly pertains to an oscillating lever hand propelled vehicle for converting oscillating human motion into linear vehicular translation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of manually propelled vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, manually propelled vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art manually propelled vehicles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,355; 5,242,181; 5,098,114; 4,976,451; and 4,705,284.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an oscillating lever hand propelled vehicle for converting oscillating human motion into linear vehicular translation which includes a frame having first and second pairs of driving wheels rotatably mounted thereto, a pair of center wheels projecting from the frame between the pairs of driving wheels, and a propulsion and steering assembly mounted to the frame for converting a manual pivoting movement of a lever arm about a horizontal axis into rotational torque applied to the driving wheels and further for converting a manual pivoting of the lever arm about a vertical axis into steering of the center wheels to control the vehicle.
In these respects, the oscillating lever hand propelled vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting oscillating human motion into linear vehicular translation.